The Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) Proteomics Core provides multiplexed proteomic analysis to members of the SCC using the current and newly developed methods and reagents. These include two-dimensional differential gel electrophoresis with multiple fluorescent stains to quantify and detect functional groups, protein identification using tandem mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS and MALDI-TOF/-TOF) and multidimensional liquid chromatography methods with differential stable isotope labeling. The SCC Proteomics Core is collaborating with the SCC Bioinformatics Core (Jeffrey Milbrandt, Core Director) and Multiplexed Gene Analysis Core (Mark Watson, Core Director) to build a laboratory information management system (LIMS) and a relational database to enable SCC investigators to access and query clinical, proteomics and mRNA array data through a single medical informatics portal.